The Fire Still Burns
by ShamanGirlSandra
Summary: Hao Asakura is looking for a way to force his twin to join him so he kidnaps the one person Yoh loves: Ren. At the same time he desires Yoh and wants every part of him... Slight shounen ai, slight twincest, slight violence
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As always I am forced to say that I don't own Shaman King. If I did I'd be pretty rich right now, wouldn't I? And I'll always force the guys to kiss each other… (laughs evilly)

(All bishie characters turn away from Joanah)

Author's note: I felt sadistic writing this chapter so leave if you're a cheerful person… you don't wanna blame me for your cause of depression, do you?

* * *

Prologue

Asakura Hao, the flame that burned for a thousand years, was deep in thought.

_What was it? _He thought, _What was the best way to make him suffer and be mine? I should let my spirit wander for this._

Hao closed his eyes to meditate. A small, blue flame appeared in front of him that gave him a clear view of the old house that Yoh had been living in for the past six years. It was nighttime outside and at that time, Yoh, his twin, had kissed a certain Chinese shaman, Ren Tao. The Chinese smiled while he slept. Yoh turned off the lights and went to sleep as well. The blue flame subsided in the air surrounding it.

"Yoh Asakura, I want you to suffer, to feel pain so the only person who can heal it, whom you can turn to, is me. I want you I crave your sweet tears; I want to taste the blood of your wounds, to lick them off you! And every scream, every yell you make, is music to my ears."

Hao smiled an evil smile that made him want to kill a person just to drink their blood.

"Yoh Asakura," he said quietly, "Aishiteru."

* * *

Joanah: okay like I said sadistic… rate and review!


	2. Chapter 1

Joanah: okay, I know it was short… as in, very short… but it's just the prologue, right? Anyway, I'll just continue…

Disclaimer: for the millionth time, I, and I repeat, I don't own Shaman King.

Author's note: 5 words: don't like? Then don't read.

- - - - - -

Chapter 1

"Oh come on, Ren, I know you liked it,"

Morning. Ren Tao was slightly pissed when Yoh woke him up shouting "GOOD MORNING!" at an early time. His hair was pretty messed up and his face looked as though he only had around three hours of sleep. Truth was, they both slept at midnight yet Yoh still had the energy to stay up late during nighttime.

"What? It was disgusting!"

"You're in denial again, " said Yoh, who started laughing. Three hours ago when Ren was fast asleep, he felt that Yoh had kissed him on the cheek. He knew he had feelings for him yet he didn't want to show it in front of the calm, cheerful shaman who was still laughing.

"No I'm not!" said Ren, blushing furiously.

"Really? Then tell me, why are you blushing, hm? Tell me why did you decide to move in here without any real reason at all?"

Yoh went closer to Ren and whispered, "I know you love me, don't deny it."

Ren sighed in defeat and said, "Yes, I do, Yoh. I do l-love you… the moment I laid eyes on you… the first time we met… that time, I only knew how to destroy, but deep inside, I had something else, an emotion hard to explain. They called it love. And yes, it is how I feel… for you, my sweet brunette."

Yoh smiled. His arms started to entangle Ren in an embrace. Ren, for the first time in his life, felt warm inside, probably from the caress Yoh gave him, or the fact that the person he truly loved, had loved him back. He closed his eyes.

Yoh whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. I love you. I'll do everything I can to protect you always."

"How ironic," Ren asked, eyes still closed, "I pride myself on being stronger than you, yet you want to protect me?"

_Is this how it really feels like? Is this really love I'm feeling right now? _Ren's mind was stirring with questions he demanded to be answered immediately.

"Yes. I don't care if I have to suffer," said Yoh, a tear flowing from his cheek, "I just want you to be safe, I just want you to be here with me."

- - - - -

Hao

_So, you don't care if you'll suffer, huh? You really sure about what you're saying, dear brother?_

Hao watched in his small, blue flame the scene where the two shamans show their love to each other.

_Humans. They are weak mortals and their pathetic emotions. It is what is making him weak. I hate humans. I hate their emotions. I hate them all, that is why they must all die. All of them must die, to make way for the strong, for the survivors. All weak will die, and all who are strong will survive._

The small flame extinguished. Hao left the room.

- - - - -

"Do you really feel that way, Yoh?"

"I do. I love you, Ren"

Yoh stopped crying and he collided his lips with Ren's. His mouth tasted like a fresh spring rain, according to Yoh. His tongue met Ren's, and both tongues were dancing, giving each a burst of pleasure, which lasted forever to the two shamans.

Five minutes lasted the kiss, due to the fact that both of them were now gasping for air, after continuously exhaling for so long.

"Yoh."

"Hm?"

"Wo ai ni."

"Hm?"

"It means 'I love you' in Chinese," said Ren, smiling even though he thought Yoh was an idiot for not knowing that word.

"I love you too, Ren."

- - - - - -

Joanah/Jaycee/LKP: yeah, still short. But do you people have any idea my Chinese grades are slipping? It's my writer's block activating… but still, rate and review! Adieu! Hey I rhymed!


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Guys, I am so sorry for letting you wait about a year and a half just to read my works… to make up for lost time, I will make thins story more interesting…

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the characters, just the fanfic…

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey Ren, sorry if I have to leave you for a while," said a brunette teen to his Chinese lover, "but I really have to do this long shopping list Anna gave to me or else she'll punish me later on…"

Yoh smiled sheepishly and scratched his head while Ren sighed.

"Whatever. I'll just stay here and kill my time through training," said Ren, frowning while folding his arms. "Seriously," he added, "why _do_ you keep up with her even if you don't really love her?"

Yoh sighed and said, "Well, she's my fiancée, and even if I don't love her, we were arranged by our families and are bound by that rule… but…"

He went towards Ren and touched his face and said, "Even so, my feelings still belong to you… my beloved Ren Tao…"

At that moment, he pressed his lips against his lover's lips which seemed to last for a lifetime. Unfortunately, they had to part lips after a minute as Yoh had to rush to the local store to buy whatever was on the shopping list Anna gave.

**Hao**

The older Asakura smirked as he viewed in his small flame the scene where Yoh had to leave Ren for a while.

"What perfect timing," Hao said as he watched Ren training at the Asakura residence. "This will give me some time to lure Yoh to me so I can give him the painful pleasure that I want him to have."

The blue flame subsided as Hao prepares to leave the area. His cold, sadistic laugh was heard in the darkness.

**Ren**

After training for five minutes, Ren decided to take a rest and sat on the steps. However, he heard a cold, familiar voice that made the hairs on his back stand on end.

"Hello, Ren. It's been a long time since we've seen each other," Hao said, standing behind Ren, chuckling.

"Kisama!" said Ren through gritted teeth as he prepared to attack, but before he can strike he felt a hard chop on the back of his head which knocked him out unconscious. Hao smirked and lifts Ren as he takes him away afterwards.

**Yoh**

"Whew! Seventeen minutes in the grocery store just to buy these items… Anna will kill me if she hears about it," said Yoh, smiling sheepishly as he carried the plastic bag filled with items towards home.

However, when he reached his house, he saw that there was no one there (since Anna had to go somewhere and has taken Manta and Ryu along with her), especially Ren. This made Yoh worry as he called out Ren's name all over the Asakura residence. Unfortunately, no answer was to be found.

When he reached the garden, he saw a letter with a symbol resembling Hao's star earring. Yoh reached for the letter and real it aloud:

_If you are reading this, my dear otouto, then you might've known by now that I've taken captive of your beloved Ren. In order to get him back, you must go to the tower located at the foot of the mountain. I'll be expecting you, Yoh Asakura._

_Hao_

After reading, Yoh crushed the letter in his right hand as he stared at the sky, angry at what his brother had done to his lover.

"Hao… what you've done… is unforgivable…"

* * *

Author: Okay, so it's still somewhat short, I apologize… I promise to _really_ make up for it… rate and review!!


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Readers of my story, I apologize for the very long delay… it seems that it's been so long since I wrote my story… (What with violin lessons and college…) Yes, you heard it right, I'm in college… and it's bloody hard especially when you're taking up engineering (arrgh!! So much math, the torture!! ) Anyway, without further ado, here's the story… (with disclaimer, of course!!) (P.S. Please don't throw rotten vegetables at me if the story sucks… I've been away from the computer for such a long time… T.T and I'm very sorry for the contents of this chapter… I hope you enjoy… :) )

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters, just the story. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Yoh

- - - -

Yoh left a note for Anna so that he wouldn't be punished later on. He knew that he didn't have much time, and so he ran as quickly as he can, not forgetting to bring at least a few push knives just in case Hao triggered an attack. Amidamaru's spirit had finally come to rest as well as Ren's spirit Bason so it wouldn't have mattered if he was with Yoh or not. As he ran past shops, convenience stores, and other establishments, he couldn't help but think of his lover and whatever his twin brother might do to him… he knows that his brother was capable of torture that some people who defied him had experienced, so he rather not think of it and started running faster as he was still a few miles far for the mountain that Hao had mentioned in the letter.

"Hao, I can never forgive you for what you did… for taking Ren away from me…"

Anger was fueling from his eyes as he ran, avoiding the developing fatigue that resulted from running without taking even a little bit of rest.

Ren (with Hao)

- - - -

"Ugh… my head…"

Just around half an hour or so, Ren stirs up from his hangover-like sensation after getting hit hard on the back of his head. He still felt slightly dizzy but was fully aware of the fact that he was hurt, that he wasn't at Yoh's residence, that he was kidnapped by Hao, and that at that very moment he is chained on the wall to prevent any means of escape. He felt the cold wall against his back, and to his intuition, Hao locked him up in some sort of dungeon.

"I see you're awake now," a cold voice said, followed by a high-pitched, heartless laugh.

Ren, despite the dizziness, could still see the slightly blurred image of the laughing Hao Asakura. Rage took over him as he lunged forward to get his hands on him, but the short chains restrained him from ever touching even a strand of hair form Hao's head, thus giving him more frustration as he sat with his wrists wrapped around cold, hard steel, both frustrated and afraid of what Hao will do to him. Hao continued laughing as he saw Ren's failed attempt of attacking.

"So, you want to attack me? Well, I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

Hao suddenly punched Ren in different parts of his body: from his jaw to his solar plexus to his stomach and he even kicked Ren's legs which weakened his prisoner. And then, as Ren's body couldn't take much more of the pain, Hao's eyes sparkled with twisted delight.

"Perhaps this next activity should let you learn your lesson of not defying me."

Yoh

- - - -

_Almost there, you're almost there, Yoh. Don't stop until you've reached the foot of the mountain, _Yoh kept reminding himself in his head. His determination was almost causing him to lose what was left of his adrenaline. But it didn't matter, because he got used to getting a dose of endurance training from Anna when she wanted him to be Shaman King, so it was pretty much normal for him to run without breaking much of a sweat. He turned left, right, and to other directions until finally…

Ren (and Hao)

- - - -

"W-what are y-you t-trying to do?" Ren asked as his voice shook from a mix of fear and hatred.

Hao stood in front of Ren, holding a large lit candle. His eyes showed no mercy and his lips curled to form a cruel smile.

"I will let you learn the hard way of what happens when you attempt to assault me, my dear friend."

He went nearer towards his prisoner and tilted the lit candle a few degrees; the hot melting wax suddenly dripped and found its way on Ren's stomach. Around one hundred forty degrees Fahrenheit of wax seethed through the skin, and it was enough for Hao to scream in absolute pain. Satisfied by the results, Hao continued to drip more candle wax on various exposed parts of Ren's body, leaving burn marks on his body and dried tears on his face. This was worse than what Ren had experienced from his father, more traumatizing, more painful. It almost felt like he was being burned alive by Hao's Spirit of Fire. The pain still didn't leave his body, and this weakened him to a very high extent. He couldn't bear the pain anymore…. He lost consciousness and collapsed on the cold, rocky ground. Hao walked away from the collapsed body; eyes hidden from the shadows and the sadistic smile was still on his face. He was expecting someone else. He was waiting for…

Yoh

- - - -

… At last, he was at the foot of the mountain. Yoh gasped for breath as he was getting slightly exhausted, but still not taking off the serious look on his face. It happened before, when he met his evil, much older twin for the first time. This was the second time he appeared. Even if Hao only wanted to have fun with his younger brother, he would go as drastic as killing or torturing his loved ones. Yoh hasn't been talking much at this moment, as he was saving his breath in preparation of facing Hao for a second time. He went closer and there he saw his older brother standing from a distance, with a sick smile on his face.

"Hello, dear brother!" Hao had shouted, waving his right hand on the air, gesturing a happy greeting.

Yoh glared, narrowing his eyes and said, "Where have you put Ren? What have you done to him? I won't forgive you for the cruelty you gave us now and a few years back."

Hao simply smiled and replied, "I was a bit bored, so I played with him."

Yoh's fury was building up from Hao's remark, but still controlled his actions from getting rash, like his lover.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn, my beloved little brother, and I'm sure that we'll have lots of fun."

Hao laughed and entered the cave of the mountain. Yoh followed Hao, still enraged at his older brother for whatever he did to Ren.

* * *

Author: Yes, it's still short, and I suck. So please have mercy on me!! T.T


	5. a skip in the chapter

Author: Hey guys!! It feels good that I have a chance of writing again despite my time conflict… poor, pitiful me… I thought I could have more when I already graduated my Chinese class in high school, but no!! I had to take up engineering and get even more busy… anyway, this chapter is not really part of the story (yeah, yeah, yeah, go and send flames and all that crap saying I suck, whoever you are…)

Author: Anyway, I'm just here to say that the next chapter concerning Yoh and Hao will be in another story because of the mature content that I will be writing, bwahahahaha!! (concocts evil plan)

(The three main characters shiver in fear)

Ren: that girl is evil to the core!! Do you have any idea what she wrote about me?

Hao: and I didn't even imagine I'd do that until this girl came along… (O.O)

Yoh: SHE'S EVIL, I TELL YA!! PURE (bleep)ING EVIL!!

Author: thank you!! bows And guys, I hope you like my fanfic… I'm still sorry for the many delays that I've caused… just tune in to the next few chapters, ok? (gives all the readers a cookie each)


End file.
